sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nanni Baldini
Giovanni "Nanni" Baldini (born August 13, 1975) is an Italian voice actor.1 He is the current Italian dub of Tommy Parker since 1999. Dubbing roles Animation * Stewie Griffin in Family Guy3 * Donkey in Shrek4 * Donkey in Shrek 25 * Donkey in Shrek the Third6 * Donkey in Shrek Forever After7 * Donkey in Shrek the Halls * Donkey in Scared Shrekless * Various characters in Robot Chicken8 * Scooby-Doo in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!9 * Jeff Fischer in American Dad!10 * Stan Marsh in South Park (First dub) * Stan Marsh in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Katsuhiko Jinnai in El-Hazard * Flappy Bob in School's Out! The Musical * Rango in Rango * Furuki in Hungry Heart: Wild Striker * Remy in Ratatouille * Wormmon in Digimon Adventure 02 * Mr. Match and WackoMan in MegaMan NT Warrior * Reginald "Skull" Skulinski in Monster House * Hobie in Barbie as Rapunzel * Naoyuki Saruta in Paranoia Agent * Michelangelo in TMNT (film) * Ace in World of Winx * Minion in Megamind * Tatsuma Sakamoto in Gin Tama * Denahai in Brother Bear * Toru Watanabe in Excel Saga * Mikey in Pig City * Slurms MacKenzie in Futurama * Nelson Muntz (4th voice) and Snake Jailbird (4th voice) in The Simpsons * Franz in Princess Sissi * Jorg in Strange Dawn * Teppei Kisugi in Captain Tsubasa * Cube in Petite Princess Yucie * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard in Yin Yang Yo! * Manten in InuYasha * David Kawena in Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Icarus in Hercules: The Animated Series * Shunsuke Akagi in Dai-Guard * Sterling Überbucks in Roboroach * Teru Mikami in Death Note * Ian Wazselewski in Teacher's Pet * Dr. Nefario in Despicable Me11 * Dr. Nefario in Despicable Me 212 * Twitchy Squirrel in Hoodwinked! * 15 Cent in The Proud Family Movie * Sid Phillips in Toy Story 3 * Bunny in Toy Story 4 Live action * Jack McFarland in Will & Grace13 * Christopher Duncan Turk in Scrubs14 * Eleventh Doctor in Doctor Who15 * Pacey Witter in Dawson's Creek16 * Ephram Brown in Everwood17 * Michael G. Vickers in Charlie Wilson's War * Chuck Bartowski in Chuck * Tom Paris (2nd voice) in Star Trek: Voyager * Clark Kent (teenager) in Superman (2003 redub) * Detective James Carter in Rush Hour18 * Detective James Carter in Rush Hour 219 * Detective James Carter in Rush Hour 320 * Scooby-Doo in Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Balthasar Montague in Romeo + Juliet * Andy Walker in Look Both Ways * Tinky Winky in Teletubbies * Riley Finn, Jesse, Chris Epps, and other characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer * BiggBunny Deenz in Fool's Gold * Danny Donald in Evolution * Cody Anthony Miller in Student Bodies * Fabrizio De Rossi in Titanic * Dode in Brick * Randy Daytona in Balls of Fury * Edwin in Predators * Derek Huff in Step Brothers * Lee Butters in Lethal Weapon 4 * Roy Trenneman in The IT Crowd * Carter Duryea in In Good Company * Itsuki Tachibana in Initial D * Art in My Life in Film * Richard "Ricky C" Cunningham in Ali G Indahouse * Ben Barber in Ride Along